Constance Hatchaway
"We'll live happily ever after... Till death do us part... Here comes the bride... As long as we both...shall live... For better or for...worse... I do...I did... '' ''In sickness and in...wealth... You may now kiss the bride..." Constance Hatchaway, known as the "Black Widow Bride," is a spirit haunting the attic who married and murdered at least 5 wealthy men in her lifetime. She presumably beheaded her suitors with a hatchet and claimed their wealth as a widow. Her husbands (in order) are as follows: Ambrose Harper (married in 1869) Frank Banks (married in 1872) The Marquis de Doom (married in 1874) Reginald Caine (married in 1875) George Hightower (married in 1877) It was through her last husband, one of the multitude of owners of the Haunted Mansion, that she came to live in the house. How she died is unknown, but her ghost manifests while she's dressed in a wedding gown with a veil on her head. Appearances In both the Disneyland and Magic Kingdom versions of the attraction, Constance appears just before guests leave the attic who are surrounded by the accumulated wedding gifts and souvenirs of her previous husbands. She makes sinister allusions to wedding vows. In addition to them, a shiny silver hatchet appears in her hands. In Merchandise Recently a new wave of Constance merchandise has come out (a plush, a t-shirt, and many pins) although less products are made for than for The Hitchhiking Ghosts or the elusive Hatbox Ghost. In Fanfiction & Deviantart Constance has recently become very popular in sites like Fanfiction and Deviantart. Most fanfictions are about how she killed her husbands or died herself, while most deviantarts are comical, such as Emily de Claire yelling at her for invading her territory. In Media She appears in the online game The Haunted Mansion: The Black Widow Bride where she has a noticeable beating heart like the previous brides. Her skeleton can be faintly seen through her body in the title screen. In Epic Mickey, Horace Horsecollar asks Mickey to help him solve a mystery by searching for evidence in Lonesome Manor. The item is hidden in a chest in the attic, and is a hatchet. Delivering it to Horace gets him to explain that Constance, the apparent owner of the house, committed some grisly deed in order to claim the mansion. Trivia *Constance replaced the "beating heart" Bride in 2006 at Los Angeles and Anaheim, CA and in 2007 in Orlando, Florida. *It is heavily implied that the old woman seen in a portrait in the Stretching Room is actually Constance which was painted later in her life. She sits atop a tombstone to "Rest In Peace, Dear Beloved George," whose bust of George has a hatchet sticking out of his head. *The character was portrayed by Julia Lee in photographs, and voiced by American voice actress, Kat Cressida. * Constance appears in a short stage show at the Disney Parks that was held as a hard ticket event for the Haunted Mansion's 40th anniversary. The show was about her demise and shed some light upon the subject. *Constance's face was animated by Leota and Harvey Toombs' daughter, Kim Irvine. Like the late Thurl Ravenscroft, she was placed into a vise, so the animators could animate her within the playback of the scary bride's facial animation. *In an early script for the attraction, the name of the old lady depicted in the stretching room portrait was Abigale Patecleaver. ' Pins.jpg|Disney vinylmation pins Hm-constance-web.jpg|Constance as the ghost of the attic Black widow bride sitting on top of George's tombstone model sample.jpg|Stretching Room portrait as seen from The Haunted Mansion in Disneyland (Elevator scene) Constance Minnie Mouse pin.jpg|Minnie Mouse is dressed like Constance AKA the Black Widow bride from The Haunted Mansion in Disneyland Constance plush.jpg|Constance in her plush form (Beanbag verison of her with a bouquet and a hatchet included) Ambrose Harper with Constance.jpg|Constance with Ambrose Constance and George model sample.jpg|Constance with George Frank with Constance with the Love Forever Frank and Constance banner overhead.jpg|Constance with Frank Reginald with Constance (2).jpg|Constance with Reginald Marquis de Doom with Constance.jpg|Constance with Marquis Minnie Mouse as Constance with Mickey Mouse as George.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Constance ' References http://longforgottenhauntedmansion.blogspot.com/2010/05/here-comes-bride-part-three-two-lost.html http://davelandweb.com/hauntedmansion/ http://ghostrelationsdept.blogspot.com/search?q=constance [http://www.doombuggies.com/secrets_attic.php http://www.doombuggies.com/secrets_attic.php Category:Portraits Category:Characters Category:Brides Category:Females